The Best of Friends
by RowenDuo
Summary: Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when their kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn’t go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers life as kids.
1. Fear for one another

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when their kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: A lot of this story is flashbacks so you will see normal text a lot if I'm writing in present tense, the writing will be in italics. SAP WARNING FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! 2nd Chapter begins their childhood life. But to get there I need 10 reviews to continue so please Review! ^_~ I made the Division # up for Thomas I don't know if it exists in the show. Also this story happens during the War after Karl met Van. Enjoy reading!! ^_^

Karl's POV:

__

I was in my temporary room at the base my men and I had stopped at. I was sitting at the desk that was part of the room. I had just received word that Panzer's 6th Land Division was going to be at this base in a short time. The last I had known my brother Thomas was part of the division. I was worried, 6th Division had recently been in a major battle against the Republic and had suffered heavy casualties and deaths. Hell, I wasn't worried, I was scared shitless! If my brother had died in the battle, I knew, I would have to leave the military or risk the lives of my men in battle. 

It wasn't until my brother and I went our separate ways after high school that I realized how much he meant to me, or how close we had gotten when we were kids. If my brother was one of the dead I had a feeling I would just have a nervous breakdown. It was like time had slowed almost to a screeching halt, giving me plenty of time to ponder what ifs. I was having a hard time staying still. It was bad enough it was one in the morning if I didn't get any sleep I was going to be a wreck tomorrow. I couldn't sleep though, my brother normally would write to me every chance he got, but I hadn't heard from him in three weeks, and for fighting in the military, during a war, that was a long time. 6th would be here in only five hours.

I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. I was having a hard time visualizing Thomas's face. Had it really been that long since I had seen my brother. I opened my eyes looking at the clock on the wall. It had only been five minutes. A flash off of something in my belongings caught my eye. I went over to my stuff and picked the possession up. I knew it wasn't a very masculine item, but I didn't care for it had been given to me on my tenth birthday and was a family heirloom. It was my gold necklace with a claw shaped locket hanging from it. Sitting on the bed, I opened the locket, my brothers face jumped out at me. The picture on the other side of my brother was of my parents with me and Thomas in front of them. The picture had been taken on the day Thomas and I had gotten our first Zoids. The two of us were grinning like crazy and our eyes shone with an uneatheral light.

The picture brought tears to my eyes. Instead of brushing them off like I normally would, I let them fall. Around my men I was always careful to keep my cool, so I would rarely show strong emotions. It had been a long time since I let all my emotions out in a good cry. I tucked my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. Putting my head on my knees, I just let all my emotions go. I remembered that the last time I had done this, Thomas had been there to hold me and tell me everything would be all right. Eventually, I was dry heaving cause I had no tears left to cry. I looked a mess but I didn't care. Around two o'clock, I finally fell asleep too exhausted to keep my eyes open anymore.

I woke up to a knock on my rooms entrance. I stretched and went to answer the door calling to the person to give me a moment. I looked at the time it was oh five hundred hours, there was no way that that could be my brother, like I had hoped, he wouldn't be here for another hour. Eventually, I was able to stumble over to the door. I fumbled with the lock for a moment and turned the knob. Standing outside, was one of my lieutenants who was also a good friend of mine. He spoke up as I was registering who it was, " Karl, you look like shit! Did you get any sleep last night?" He had to ask I thought, being I was off duty I let military etiquette slip past me in the area of addressing a superior. 

" To answer your question Andrew, no, I didn't really get any sleep last night." He looked at me, his eyes glancing up and down. I could tell he was wondering if I was in the mood to socialize. I answered the unasked question that I could see in his eyes. " C'mon in." I said.

" So you did get some sleep last night." Andrew stated. " How much?"

" Let me see, being you woke me up at five, I would say a grand total of three hours." I replied my voice starting to drip sarcasm.

" With 6th Division coming in at six, I thought you might want to grab a shower before we had to greet them. Why couldn't you sleep? Was it because you were working on military reports again?"

" No, I wasn't working on reports…"

" Then why couldn't you sleep?"

" What is this twenty questions?!" I exclaimed getting exasperated, " Actually, the last I knew, my brother Thomas was in 6th Division. With all the losses they had in their last couple of battles I'm worried he was one of them. Is that such a crime?!?! To be worried for my brother?!?!"

" No. It is not a crime to worry for your brother. By the way you may be able to hide your anxiety from the other men but remember I'm one of your best friends, I can tell you're not just worried."

" That was what my mind was screaming at me around one in the morning." While I had been talking to Andrew, I had gotten dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and surprised to find that, except for my hair, everything looked as if I hadn't stayed up all night crying and thinking. I turned around to look at Andrew and asked " How do I look?"

" Well, excluding the hair, nothing is out of the ordinary. The men will never know you had a rough night." The two of us kept talking for a little longer until I glanced up at the clock. It was five forty-five. 6th Panzer Division would be here in fifteen minutes. 

" We better get to the gates. 6th will be here shortly." I stated while looking over at Andrew. We walked out of the room and went towards the gates. It took ten minutes for us to get there. Andrew looked over at me to see me fidgeting to some extent, it was not noticeable enough unless you were standing close to me. Those five minutes seem to take eternity to pass. I could now see 6th Division coming towards the base. HQ wasn't kidding when they said 6th had suffered heavy losses. 

A Saber Fang was in the lead. Out of all the Zoids it was in the best shape and looked like it had barely been touched in the battles. As soon as they were here my men started to help the injured soldiers and getting the damaged Zoids to the repair docks to have the mechanics see to them. The canopy of the lead Saber Fang opened up and a teenager around nineteen jumped out of the cockpit. My mouth almost dropped to the ground out of shock. It was my brother, 6th Division had to have suffered major losses for my sibling to be the commander of the Division. He had only been a 2nd Lieutenant when he had last written to me. When he had jumped out of the cockpit he saluted with a cocky grin announcing simply, " Major Karl Shubaltz." I gave him a look that could kill.

" At ease. Lieutenant Shubaltz, follow me, you can debrief me on what has happened as soon as we are inside." I saw my brother relax a little and reply with a 'yes sir'. I relaxed a little knowing he was safe. All the worry I had felt last night had disappeared. I could sense my brother's confusion as to where we were going. " Here we are." I said as we stepped into the mess hall. He raised an eyebrow inquiring why we were here. " Before you ask it is very simple really. I haven't eaten and I'm sure you haven't either due to you were on the march all last night. Also anybody that has to be up right now is working on helping your division out and have already eaten. The others are still in bed and won't be in here for another two hours, so currently it is one of the most private places to talk. Thomas, being we're alone you don't have to stick with the formalities, even though to my knowledge you weren't."

" Whatever, Karl. Let me just get the details out of the way, so we can catch up on what has happened to each other." I nodded telling him without words to go on. He sighed. While we were eating, Thomas started talking about everything that had happened since his last letter to me. " Well it's pretty simple. You heard about the attack on Isis Fortress, right?" I nodded my head yes, " That was a pretty tough battle for my division. We lost over half of our force there as it was. It was a major tactical error on the Colonel's part. He thought we would use a sneak attack against the fortress. The only problem was the Republic had hidden Zoids in the sand. When it appeared we were going to take the base, they unearthed the Zoids that were all around us. Their surprise attack is what killed most of the division. When we were finally able to retreat safely, we had lost a third of our force. Our highest ranking official at that point was a Lieutenant Major. When we reported on the mission to HQ, they said we were to come to this base for repairs and reinforcements. On the way here, we had to go through a canyon area where we were ambushed by Republic Zoids. The Lieutenant Major was killed in action. We had lost all the 1st Lieutenants during the battle at Isis Fortress leaving me, being the only 2nd Lieutenant, in charge. It's amazing, I had barely received any damage in any of the battles. I knew we couldn't afford another fight because my Zoid was the only one capable of fighting. Therefore I had us take a route that would ensure no more ambushes. We had no incidences after that and arrived here with over three fourths of 6th division dead, injured, or without a Zoid." Thomas finished his report right as we were done eating. I got up and stretched. I looked over at Thomas, examining him from head to foot. He must have noticed what I was looking at for he spoke up.

" I'm okay Karl. Just tired from loss of sleep and a few cuts and bruises from the battles." I could see in his eyes he hadn't had a lot of sleep in the last three days, if any. I was worried, Thomas looked like he would pass out from exhaustion if he didn't get some sleep and soon.

I made up my mind quickly and headed for my room, Thomas following me wondering where I was going now. The two of us reached the door to my room. I entered the room and motioned my brother inside. Thomas quirked an eyebrow, " Why are we here? I'm assuming this is your room?" Thomas asked while sitting down on the bed.

" Yes, it is my room. I figured we would be more comfortable talking here. I am off duty all day so it's not like it's a problem. It's hard to believe we haven't seen each other since I left for boot camp. Did you miss me as much as I have missed you?" As I was saying this I walked up behind him and put my arms around him giving him a warm embrace. At first he relaxed into the embrace but with my last sentence he tensed up and turned in my arms with a confused and hurt look in his eyes. " Thomas, what's wrong?"

" If you missed me so much, then why didn't you ever write me back? I thought you didn't care anymore." It was then I saw it, the full extent of the pain in those stunning green eyes that the two of us shared. It hit me like a hammer, by not writing back to my brother, he had thought I didn't care at all. That I probably hated him. It hurt knowing that I had caused all that pain in his eyes. Thomas must have been so nervous when he heard he had to come here where my division was being stationed at. I never removed my arms from the embrace I was giving Thomas, instead I held him a little tighter. My conflicting emotions must have been obvious to him. We had always been able to tell what the other was feeling.

" Karl?" I was jarred back to the present to see Thomas was about to cry. I was amazed, he had managed to keep his voice soft and even. 

" First off let me say, I'm sorry Thomas. I'm sorry that I never wrote you back. It's just, I had nothing good to say and didn't want to burden you with my problems when you had your own. I'm so sorry for making you worry. Don't ever think again that I didn't care. I don't look like it but I was up all last night thinking about you. I was scared that you were one of the dead. It wasn't until after I left home that I realized how close I must have gotten to you." By now I had tears rolling down my cheeks and Thomas was openly sobbing into my shoulder. His chest was up against mine and I could feel his chest heaving from his sobbing. 

" You actually cared about me? I thought by now with all your achievements that you had forgotten about me. That I didn't exist anymore." He looked up at me barely able to speak. His eyes never left mine as he choked on the words. With those words my heart shattered. I realized that I had taken my brothers heart and had shredded it to pieces. The realization that if someone else had hurt my brother like this frightened me for I would have hunted them down and torn them limb from limb. But what could I do when it had been me that had caused him all this pain.

" Of course I care! How many brothers do you think I have?!" I choked out exasperated. I kept hugging him, letting him cry into my shoulder. I rocked him back and forth in my arms trying to calm him down. As it was I was trying to calm down but seeing Thomas like this kept bringing fresh tears to my eyes. 

Eventually, Thomas had stopped shaking, he had fallen asleep. I laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. Subconsciously, he curled up into a ball and pulled the covers tighter around him. I had a hard time refraining from laughing for I didn't want to wake him up. He just looked so cute and childish, just like when we were kids. He never did want to get up back then. I literally would have to drag him out of bed every morning. I wouldn't wake him up now though, he needed the rest. Besides I had found out later when we were freshman in high school that he had found ways to punish anyone who dared wake him up when he didn't want to be. I laid down next to him careful not to disturb him. I watched him sleep. His face was that of peaceful slumber with that and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, I was slowly lulled to sleep.

Thomas's POV:

__

I was in the cockpit of my Zoid, the Saber Fang. My division and I were headed to a base not far from our current position. Originally, it had been far away but the division and I had been on the march for several days now. When we had been ordered to go to this base for repairs after our battle at Isis Fortress, the Lieutenant Major and I had been told that Panzer's 4th Land Division was stationed there at the current time and were to help us. At that news my knees almost gave way out from under me. My brother, Karl, was part of that division. If it wasn't for that he was up in high places where his whereabouts were well known, I would have thought him to be dead. I would always write to him when I had the chance, but I never was written back. He must hate me. I had to be nonexistent to him. 

On the march to the base, we had been ambushed losing more people and Zoids then we could afford. I was in command now. I refused to let anyone get hurt so we avoided any possible ambush areas. I looked at my watch, it was oh five hundred. We would arrive in an hour. My insides were all twisted, I knew I would have to face my brother sooner or later. But the thought of seeing disgust and hate in my siblings eyes was killing me.

A beeping sound caught my attention. I checked out the instrument panel from which the noise was coming from. When I was done attending to the noise, a photo wedged into the upper right hand corner of the instrument panel caught my eye. It was a picture of Karl and me in front of a Gun Sniper and a Redler. It was the day we had received our first Zoids. Karl had gotten the Gun Sniper while I had gotten the Redler. Tears started to well up in my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong in front of 6th Division or they wouldn't trust me if we ended up in a combat situation.

It hurt knowing that I really cared for my brother and he didn't even acknowledge my existence anymore. Scenarios on how to address him when I saw him kept running through my head. I couldn't decide on what to say though. Knowing me though, I wouldn't say it anyway, but just say whatever came to my mind at the time. That was me in a nutshell, rarely thinking before I spoke. Back when Karl and I lived at home, I thought we were pretty close almost like twins. What a lie. 

I looked at my watch to see it was ten minutes ETA to the base. I told the division the good news giving them some encouragement to continue for a little while longer. 6th Division after the ambush in the canyons wasn't allowed to make camp at all for fear of attack. We were all extremely tired and exhausted. 

Those last ten minutes seemed to fly. Finally, I saw the base off in the distance. I knew we had to look a site. My Zoid was in the lead. When we reached the gates I let the others go first before going into the base's compound myself. As my hand went to the switch that popped the canopy, I tensed up. When the canopy had been opened, I jumped out of the Saber Fang. On the ground, I saw my twenty year old ( I know in the show they are a little farther apart like three to four years, but let me fantasize ) brother in all his military finery standing there with a slightly shocked look in his eyes. That look gave me a boost of confidence to salute putting a cocky grin on my face and say the first thing that came to my mind. " Major Karl Shubaltz." He gave me a look that could kill with those vibrant green eyes that we both had been born with. Some of the confidence I had gained by seeing the shocked look had faded but I kept on grinning. 

It was then that he said I could stop saluting and follow him. " Yes, sir." I replied, starting to relax a little. Knowing that he was going to at least treat me like any military officer made me feel a little better. At least it wasn't hate in his eyes when he was speaking with me, but it hurt that he was being so official with me. I had noticed that his men were helping out the injured and the damaged Zoids, but instead of sticking around to help out like I should, he had me walking down a deserted hallway that led to who knows were. I think it is needless to say I was confused. He must have sensed my confusion because when we stepped into a huge room he said, " Here we are?"

I raised an eyebrow wondering why we were at the mess hall of the base. Before I could get the question out he gave me one of the simplest explanations ever, " Before you ask, it is very simple really. I haven't eaten yet and I'm sure you haven't either due to you were on the march all last night. Also anybody that has to be up right now is working on helping your division out and have already eaten. The others are still in bed and won't be in here for another two hours, so currently it is one of the most private places to talk. Thomas, being we're alone you don't have to stick with the formalities, even though to my knowledge you weren't."

I just sat down at a table with him and began eating telling him that it didn't matter to me about the formalities with a 'whatever'. I proceeded to tell him to let me just get the details out so we could talk about what had happened to each other since we left home. He just nodded telling me to go on without saying a word. I slipped into military habits by just doing a typical military report to a superior. It was hard though not to illustrate with my food like a little kid. I couldn't help but add in my report about my amazement of being pretty much untouched in the battles and receiving barely any damage. Right as I finished my report, Karl got up and stretched. I did the same, it was then that I noticed he was examining me from head to foot. I decided to speak up. " I'm okay Karl. Just tired from loss of sleep and a few cuts and bruises from the battles." 

Suddenly, if only for a brief moment, I saw a worried and calculating look in his eyes. My heart did a flip-flop maybe Karl really did care. Like as if he had just made his mind up about something he left the mess hall at a fast walk. I followed out of curiosity as to where he was going now, or should I say we were going. Finally, we stopped in front of a door. He fiddled with the lock for a minute and motioned me inside. I raised an eyebrow saying simultaneously, " Why are we here? I'm assuming this is your room?" I saw that there was only one chair in the room and a bed. I sat down on the bed. If I accidentally fell asleep, I wouldn't have a major cramp when I woke up. I looked at him waiting for his answer to my question.

He confirmed that it was indeed his room and that he figured we would be more comfortable here. He was off duty so it wasn't a problem. He came up behind me and gave me a hug saying, " It's hard to believe we haven't seen each other since I left for boot camp. Did you miss me as much as I have missed you?" I relaxed into the hug, enjoying it thinking it would probably never happen again, when his last sentence finally sunk in. ' Did you miss me as much as I have missed you?_' I tensed and turned in his arms. I looked at his face he had a surprised look on his face. My face showed the hurt and confusion that was inside of me. With that look Karl said " Thomas, what's wrong?" I couldn't lie to him so I said what was on my heart and mind._

" If you missed me so much, then why didn't you ever write me back? I thought you didn't care anymore." It didn't take having to see my self to know that all the pain I felt was showing in my bright green eyes. I could see that he was thinking for his eyes all of a sudden got spacey. He never stopped hugging me instead I felt his arms tighten around me. His face showed a tumultuous volume of different emotions. It was then I felt the tears form at the back of my eyes. I couldn't stand it any more I had to know. Had to know what he thought of me. Whether he wanted to see me again or totally forget I existed.

I couldn't hold the suspense in. I prepared myself for the worse, trying to compose myself. " Karl?" Surprisingly, to myself I had managed to keep my voice soft and even. My eyes on the other hand showed all the emotions bottled up within me.

With that simplest utterance of his name Karl snapped out of his reverie. I saw a look of sorrow in his eyes. It was then that he opened his heart up to me and told me how sorry he was to have never written back for he had nothing good to say. Sorry for worrying me. But most of all sorry for putting me through all this pain. By now I was crying fairly hard. Then he told me something I would not forget for a long time to come and it was this, Don't ever think again that I didn't care. I don't look like it but I was up all last night thinking about you. I was scared that you were one of the dead. It wasn't until after I left home that I realized how close I must have gotten to you." I was openly sobbing into his shoulder by the time he had finished. My chest was so close to Karl's that I'm sure he felt me heaving. Then I felt something wet drop into my hair, it took me a while to sort out that Karl had to be crying. I looked up at him. Sure enough he was crying. I refused to lose eye contact as I poured my heart out to him.

" You actually cared about me? I thought by now with all your achievements that you had forgotten about me. That I didn't exist anymore." I was barely able to choke the words out. As I did though I watched his eyes the entire time never losing eye contact. It was then that I saw all his emotions that he was feeling come out extremely fast on his face. This time he uttered a sentence that I would never forget for as long as I lived.

" Of course I care! How many brothers do you think I have?!" Karl kept hugging me and letting me cry into his shoulder. He began to gently rock us back and forth making quiet hushing noises trying to get me to calm down. Occasionally, I would feel tears fall into my hair as he tried calming down himself. 

Finally, I started dosing off. My last conscious thought before I totally fell asleep from exhaustion was Karl pulling the covers down on the bed and pulling them over me after he laid me down so I could sleep. Right before I fell into blissful slumber I curled up into a ball and pulled the sheets tighter around me. At last, exhaustion caught up with me from lack of sleep in the past couple of days due to being on the march and from all the crying I had done. I then let my mind take me off to peaceful slumber.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. I need at least 10 reviews. So if you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Sorry for all the sap but this is what my mind kinda does to me at midnight. OH Well! Next chapter will start up about their childhood. Till next time… Ja'ne and Sayonara ^_~


	2. Memories of Kindergarten and 1st Grade

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when they're kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers' life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: A lot of this story is flashbacks so you will see normal text a lot, if I'm writing in present tense, the writing will be in italics. This Chapter begins their childhood life. 3rd chapter will continue with their childhood but to get there I need 20 reviews to continue so please Review! My thanks go out to all the reviewers that have reviewed. Those reviews are what keep me going. Special thanks to Kaiba-lover (You better have that infant story up.) and to Anime Queen for their constant support. Anime Queen thanks for the 3 reviews and could you email me or leave your email address next time you review.^_~ This story happens during the War after Karl met Van. Enjoy reading!! ^_^

Chap.2

Thomas POV: (Sara here is more of the two different point of views! ^_~)

_It was late in the afternoon when I began to wake up. Slowly my eyes opened to see the room a blur. I blinked trying to clear my vision. When the room came into view, I was confused. I didn't remember coming here. It was then I heard the sound of gentle breathing. The sound was that of peaceful slumber. _

_I looked toward the noise. There was Karl, asleep. Then the memories of this morning came back to me. The thought that Karl did care put a smile on my face. I turned onto my side so that I could watch him sleep. Rarely would I get a chance to watch him sleep peacefully. Normally as a kid I was the first to bed only to be woken by him the next morning. Whenever I did get to see him sleep it was because he had woke me up due to his nightmarish dreams._

_Karl looked unbelievable, the way his hair was falling on his face combined with the light of the setting sun made him stunning. Suddenly, Karl started to shift tucking his head under his arm to block out the sun. I almost laughed at his movement for that was what I had always done as a kid. He continued to sleep like that for a few more minutes before he finally began to wake up. Finally, he opened his vibrant green eyes and gave me the hugest grin imaginable and said... _

_" For once I'm the one that is being lazy. I'm surprised you're not asleep still. You were always so hard to wake up." He just kept looking at me with one of his rare smiles. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. " What time is it?"_

_I looked over at the clock, still laughing. " Nineteen hundred hours." He glared at me. " What?"_

_" I just woke up. I can't comprehend military time so soon after I wake up. Basically saying, in layman's terms if you please." I stared at him. He was serious not pulling my leg or anything. _

_" It is seven at night." All of sudden a shocked look covered his face. " Karl, what's wrong?" Karl got up off the bed and proceeded to change from his military finery to some civilian clothing. He looked amazing with a black shirt and army green pants. The colors really brought out his hair and eyes. He was running a brush through his hair when he finally answered me._

_" Crap, I was supposed to meet Andrew fifteen minutes ago." I looked over at him with a surprised and confused look on my face, Karl rarely sweared. He turned around to see my expression and said, " Andrew is one of my lieutenants and a good friend of mine. He and I were going to meet at six forty-five to work on a project. The two of us work on it whenever we can when off duty together." _

_" What kind of project?" As I asked this Karl picked up a gold chain with a small pendant on it and put it on around his neck. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I saw a claw shape on the chain._

_" It is a database of all the Zoids ever to exist and their abilities. Call it a little hobby of Andrew's and mine. I'm just going to see him real quick and tell him I can't do it tonight and I'll be back. Kay?" With that Karl walked out of the room and took off at a run for where Andrew was. I couldn't help but laugh really hard at my brother for his 'hobby' was so him. He had always had a fascination with Zoids while with me it was electronics. _

_I looked at the bookshelf in the room that was filled with rows upon rows of books. I walked over to it and started scanning the titles. I figured while I waited for Karl to come back I could always read to entertain myself. As I was skimming the titles a certain book caught my eyes. It looked like it was rarely opened but yet looked worn. Almost like someone had kept it out opened up for a long time but only on special occasions. I took the book off the shelf and sat down on the bed. I looked at the book. It was a scrapbook filled with pictures, newspaper clippings and other things._

_I didn't see Karl come back in. He walked over to where I was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of him and me on our first day of school. By this time I had flipped through baby pictures of the two of us together. Most of those were of Karl and I sleeping together in the same crib, snuggled closely to each other. _

_" We were a couple of characters when we were kids weren't we?" As he said this Karl sat down next to me and pulled the scrapbook over to him a little bit making it sit in between the two of us._

_" Yes, that we were. It feels like it was only yesterday when we were teenagers going to school. One of the things I remember so well is the two of us being almost a full ten months apart, in the same grade, looking a like because you would use a henna tattoo that looked like my mark, and me wearing your hair style, and always confusing the hell out of our teachers. In the eyes of our teachers we were twins." At this Karl got a dreamy look on his face. _

_" It seems only yesterday that we were in kindergarten causing trouble among other things…"_

(Karl and Thomas when five and four years old)

It was early in the morning when Karl was jarred out of sleep by a constant shaking and a voice saying it was time to get up. " Karl wake up and get ready. Today is your first day of school. Get dressed while I wake up Thomas." 

" Yes, mommy." A five-year-old Karl said as he plopped down onto the floor from rolling out of bed. 

As usual his mother had left the clothes he was to wear out. Slowly, Karl pulled on a green shirt that was the color of his eyes. By the time he had the shirt on his mother had woken up Thomas. He was just finishing struggling to put on the blue pants when his dad walked in and gave Karl a helping hand. Thomas was getting the same treatment from his mom. With his dad's help Karl managed to get his socks and shoes on. The two brothers were then taken into the bathroom to have their hair brushed and their teeth cleaned.

Once the brothers were cleaned up and dressed, they were herded downstairs to the dining room to eat. There they had breakfast with their parents. After breakfast servants cleared the table off. 

The Shubaltz family was rich. The boys' dad received money from his parents, even though he received his own pay as a soldier, while their mom earned her money as the owner of her company. Even though the Shubaltz lived in a mansion and were very wealthy, Mark and Tiffany refused to let the servants take care of Karl and Thomas in the morning and night. They wanted to treat the boys like any normal parents would instead of leaving them to nannies and servants all day. Like normal parents on the first day of school for their children they took them to school.

It had only been twenty minutes since breakfast when Karl and Thomas arrived at the school. The family went inside. There they were greeted by the teacher Mrs. Gratton. Both boys shyly said hi to the teacher. Then their parents kneeled down and looked into both Karl and Thomas's green eyes.

" We have to go now. We want you to be on your best behavior for the teacher and to be nice to the other children. Is that understood?"

Karl and Thomas answered simultaneously, " Yes, mommy. Yes, Daddy." With that their parents stood and started to leave. The two brothers watched their parents leave and the turned to face the room. No crying or wailing would have made their parents take them back home and they knew that. The brothers looked at each other and put a smile on their faces, at least they had each other. 

The two of them started to play together with some Zoid models that were lying on the floor. Karl was playing with a Saber Tiger while Thomas was playing with a D-Bison. Another boy walked over with brown hair and purple eyes and asked if he could play with them. Karl and Thomas agreed, with that the other boy told them he was Irvine. The two brothers also told Irvine who they were. Irvine then picked up a Command Wolf and started to play with them. 

The three boys instantly became friends and were sorry when the teacher said they had to put the toys away and sit down at the tables. There was enough room to seat six to a table, though they only had to sit three to a table being there were more than enough seats. Thomas and Karl sat next to each other with Irvine across from them. 

The time flew fast for the three friends. Soon it was time to leave. As Lisa, the boys' nanny, showed up, the two brothers said good-bye to their new friend, promising to meet tomorrow, and left.

On the way home from their first day of school with Lisa, the boys couldn't stop talking about how their day was. Lisa was amazed most kids on their first day of school said they hated it and never wanted to go back. When the boys finally were home, Lisa took them upstairs for a nap.

While the boys slept their parents came home. Seeing Lisa they walked over and asked how the boys were. Lisa told them they were sleeping in their rooms. Mark and Tiffany enquired about Karl and Thomas' day at school. Lisa told them everything that the siblings had said on the way home. Mark and Tiffany were amazed that the two had gained friends so fast and easily.

While their parents were talking to Lisa the two brothers woke up from their nap. Hearing voices coming from the area of the family sitting room that was on the backside of the boys' room wall, they decided to investigate. They entered the room to see their parents talking to Lisa. Running over to Mark and Tiffany, Karl and Thomas climbed into their laps and started telling them everything about their day.

Lisa seeing the incident produced a camera from somewhere and got a picture of the two boys sitting on top of their parents lap. " Now this one is for the scrapbook." After looking at the picture, the family started to play together. During their romping, Michael the butler walked in to tell them dinner was ready.

Mark and Tiffany thanked Michael and took Karl and Thomas to go eat dinner.

 (1st grade – Ages: 5 and 6)

 It was a sunny day and Karl and Thomas were upset that they would have to spend the majority of it inside because of school. It was only early morning and they had yet to see their friend Irvine.

" I hate being inside. Where's Irvine?" Thomas whined. Karl was just as mad at being inside as his brother was. It was worse because Irvine wasn't there yet so they could play.

" I don't know, Thom." Thomas just plopped down on the ground and started to pout. It was then that Karl spotted Irvine. " Look Thom, It's Irvine."

Sure enough it was Irvine with his mother and another little girl in tow. " Hi Thom, Karl, sorry I'm late. My little sis held us up. It's her first day of Kindergarten."

" It's okay. Let's just play before school starts." With that the three friends united after spending the entire summer away from each other ran off into their classroom to play with the toys that were there. 

Finally the teacher walked in. It was time to start school. The friends tried sitting together but the teacher seemed to have other plans. " Being I don't know who you all are yet, I am going to seat you in alphabetical order." Irvine was seated on the left side of the room due to his last name starting early on in the alphabet. When the teacher Ms. Morisato got to Karl and Thomas she paused, " You two are brothers correct?" Both boys nodded. " Do you both get along or are you always fighting?"

The boys nodded that they got along, Karl to clear up any misunderstanding that could have occurred said, " Please maam," Karl said politely, " We gets along pretty good. We promise not to be trouble."

" If I let you sit together you won't cause a problems?"

" No maam." The brothers both said. The teacher was amazed for kids their age they were extremely well mannered.

" Very well you may sit together. Karl, I want you to sit in front of Thomas."

" Thank you." The two brothers said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned as they sat down in their respective seats.

The boys learned their addition and subtraction tables. They also learned phonics so that they could read. Finally the teacher, Ms. Morisato said it was story time and that they could sit with anyone they wanted. Karl and Thomas sat down next to Irvine. The three friends were entranced with the story and were really sorry that it ended when it did. Ms. Morisato spoke up about what they were going to do next.

" For the last part of the day we are going outside to play. You may play anywhere inside the playground but you may not go outside of it. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. 

Outside on the playground the three friends took off for the slide. They were having fun enjoying each other's company. Next they went over to the swings. They took turns pushing each other. Thomas went first with Karl and Irvine pushing him. Next was Irvine laughing the entire time. Karl went last. The friends were having so much fun that they didn't want to go in when it was time to leave.

Grudgingly the three boys went in to get their stuff. They then went outside to wait for their parents. Irvine's mom showed up first with his sister who had already been picked up. Irvine said goodbye to his friends and started to leave. Karl and Thomas waved goodbye all the way until he was out of site. Finally they sat down to wait for Lisa.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. Their younger years will be a lot shorter than their 6th grade on up. That is because many people can't remember that much that far back. I need at least 20 reviews. So if you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Once again special thanks to Kaiba-lover and Anime Queen for their wonderful reviews and ideas. Next chapter will continue on about their childhood. Till next time… Ja'ne and Sayonara ^_~


	3. Birthdays and the Loss of Loved Ones

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when they're kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers' life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: This Chapter goes on with their childhood life. 4th  chapter will continue with their childhood. My thanks go out to all the reviewers that have reviewed. Those reviews are what keep me going. Everyone I need help on what to do with their fourth and fifth grade year, so when you review can you give me some ideas? Please?! Special thanks to Anime Queen and Kaiba-lover for their constant support. Enjoy reading!! ^_^

Chap.3

July 16 (Summer before 2nd grade)

Thomas and Karl were playing outside. Thomas was ecstatic his birthday was in two days. He was going to turn six and for a little while be as old as Karl. 

" I wants to know whats I gots!" Thomas exclaimed. Karl was smiling and laughing at his brother's antics.

"I wants to know too Thom, but we's gots to wait." Karl told his younger brother. The two siblings played for a little while longer before they heard Lisa calling.

" Karl, Thomas, its time for dinner. Come inside and wash up." The two boys raced to the door with Karl winning by just a little bit.

" No fair, you gots a head start!" Thomas whined.

" So? You're faster than me. I's barely won," Karl said trying to cheer Thomas up, " Tells you what. Why don'ts we race against each other laters? Fair?"

" Kay!" Thomas exclaimed, once again his cheerful self.

The brothers got cleaned up with the help of Lisa and Nancy, one of the other household servants. Being their mom was working late and their dad was away on military business, the two boys ate alone with Lisa.

" I wish Daddy was home." Karl sighed. Thomas looked over at his older brother.

" At least, he'lls be back on my birthday," Thomas told his brother, trying to get Karl to think optimistically. 

" You're right Thom. Stills that's two days away." Karl was still slightly depressed but was happier cause his dad would be home soon. (amazing how little kids have major mood swings isn't it? ^_^)

" You never know Karl your father may get home early. He might just be here when you wake up tomorrow."

" I hope so!" Karl and Thomas said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned. When dinner was over the boys were ushered up to their rooms. There they played for a little bit before they had to go to bed.

The two were playing Go Fish on the bedroom floor. Karl was winning. " You have any threes?" Thomas asked.

" Go fish. Got any nines?" It was then Karl heard something outside in the hall. " Thom, you here that?"

" Hear what?" Thomas had keen hearing but not quite as good as Karl's. Then on the edge of Thomas' hearing he could hear voices. " Sounds like someone talking."

" Call me crazy but I thinks its dad!"

" Really?"

" Yeah. Why don't we sneak over to the stairs and see who's there?" Karl suggested.

" Kay!" Thomas and Karl left their room quietly and snuck over to the railing of the stairs not far from their room. Peering between the railings, they saw their mom talking to someone. The person she was talking to was out of sight.

When the person talked, a shiver went down the siblings spine. The voice was so familiar yet different. They looked at each other nodded and listened to what the adults were saying.

" Tiffany, I may not be able to make it back next time I go out on a mission. I barely made it on this one."

" Then why don't you quit?" Their mom queried.

" I can't. I don't have enough service hours!" They mysterious person shot back sounding tired.

" But what about Karl and Thomas? How do you think they would react?" Karl and Thomas' curiosity was peaked. Why were the grownups talking about them? " How do you think they would react to their father being dead?!" Karl let out a choked gasp and Thomas let loose a startled cry. Hearing something their mom, Tiffany, looked up to see them looking through the railing. 

" Karl, Thomas, come down here." Tiffany called her temper cooling off. The two quietly came down the stairs.

As they came down the person their mom had been talking to came in view. It was indeed their father. Forgetting that they could be in trouble for eavesdropping the two boys ran to their dad.

" Daddy!" Karl cried jumping into his father's lap, Thomas right behind him. " You're not going to leave us are you?"

" No Karl, Thomas. I won't leave you two." Mark reassured his sons. '_At least not of my own free will._' He added silently to himself.

" Promise?" They both asked at the same time.

" Promise." He hugged them, " So what have my two little men been up to while I was away?"

The boys told him everything enjoying the fact their father was home and would never leave them for good.

Two days later, July 18, on Thomas' birthday. Thomas, Karl, along with Irvine could be seen with Mark and Tiffany around the local Zoid history museum. Thomas was having so much fun looking at all the different kinds of Zoids and their functions. Karl and Irvine were having as much fun as Thomas. They hadn't reached the speed Zoid room. That was the room the boys looked forward to. They were currently in the air-borne Zoid room. The three friends stared at three different air Zoids. Karl turning around asked, " Daddy?"

" Yes Karl?"

" What is the dragon looking Zoid called?"

" That's a Redler. It's an Imperial Zoid. It's the primary air Zoid in the Imperial military." Mark explained to his sons and their friend.

" What about the one on the Redler's left and right, Mr. Shubaltz?" Irvine asked.

" On the right is a Storm Sworder. The Republic Military's prize Zoid for air combat. Their primary air Zoid is a Pteras, but the Storm Sworder has the ability other than to launch missiles to extend two blades from their wings. That gives them the ability to get in close range combat while in the air. The one on the right is called a Raynos. They are extremely rare currently, there is supposedly only a handful in existence and all of them in Republican territory. There greatest ability is to surpass the Speed of Sound. It creates a Command Freeze on Zoids the majority of the time and if they're in the air also possibly destroy them."

" Mark! You out to know by now that the majority of what you just said they don't understand yet!" his wife said exasperated. " Now come on boys. Let's go to the next room. It's primarily dedicated to Zoids known for achieving high speeds."

The boys beamed with happiness. This was the room they had been waiting for. When they walked in they saw a lion looking Zoid, along with a tiger Zoid, and a wolf Zoid. There were other Zoids there like Rev Raptors and such, but these three Zoids held the fascination of the three young boys. Something about them seemed to call them. " What are those?!" they asked at the same time.

" Those Zoids are from left to right a Shield Liger, a Saber Fang, and a Command Wolf. The Shield Liger and the Command Wolf are used by the Republicans. The Shield Liger for defense, the Command Wolf for agility, speed, and offense. The Saber Fang is an Imperial Zoid. It is used for offense and defense. It speed is normally reduced greatly do to weapons, but without many weapons and all of them light the Saber Fang becomes very fast. The draw back is there is rarely a pilot who can live off of light weapons and very few of them. So it takes a very skilled warrior plus a brilliant mind to push the Saber Fang to its limits. The pilot has to input codes into the Zoid in the blink of an eye to get it to work its best. Really the pilot is holding the Zoid back. Nobody has been able to get past a level 5."

The three boys stared at the Zoids. " I want to have a Command Wolf when I grow up." Irvine commented.

" I want to pilot a Saber Fang." Karl told his friend and brother.

" I can't say what I want just yet." Thomas sighed, " They all have their ups and downs."

" Your right there Thomas." His father said, " Karl, out of curiosity, why would you want a Saber Fang?"

" I want a challenge. I want to be the first one to push it to its limits. Also it just feels right. I can't explain it."

" I see…"  

During the conversation, the group moved on to the next room. There Thomas saw a Zoid that felt like it was meant for him. It was the D-Bison. (I can't help but give them their future Zoids as their fascinations. ^_^ Well except for Irvine because you know as well as I do that the Lightning Saix was meant for him but it hasn't been developed yet. And I know Karl switches back to the Iron Kong, but I think he is a better pilot in the Saber Fang. Personal opinion I know! ^_^;)

" What's that Zoid?" Thomas asked of his father pointing at the D-Bison.

" That's a D-Bison, another Republic Zoid. It is slow but packs a lot of fire power."

" Okay." He replied to let his father know he had heard.

The rest of the day went extremely well. Thomas was really happy. In his opinion this would be his best birthday ever. He didn't realize how right he was going to be. ( You'll see before the end of the chapter. So don't bite my head off! ^_^; )

September 29 ( 2nd grade )

School had started up again with Thomas, Karl, and Irvine once again having the same classes. When Karl walked into class he sat down expecting no surprises. It would just be a normal school day. His teacher Ms. Weldon however had other plans. She loved to celebrate birthdays and it just so happened today was Karl's. Karl had a funny feeling that his birthday might get some attention considering everyone else had been noted. When everyone had filed into the room, class started. Irvine for once sat close to Karl and Thomas.

" Hello class. Today and Monday we will be doing assessments for all your subjects. Today's will be History, English, and Science," everyone groaned, the teacher went on, " And also we have a birthday today. Karl please stand up."

Karl rolled his eyes but did what he was told. ' I hate when she makes a big fuss over this.' Karl told himself. As was tradition in her class everyone sang to him. Then she asked like always, " So Karl, what is it you want most for your birthday?"

" Well according to tradition if I tell you it won't come true." Karl sarcastically commented.

" That's funny Karl. No really, what do you want most?"

Karl looked straight at her never losing eye contact. His green eyes slightly unnerving, " Okay, you want me to tell you the truth. The truth is I want a Saber Fang at my disposable to practice on at anytime. It will have very few weapons all of them being light weight. That way I can push the Saber Fang to its limits."

Ms. Weldon stared at him. That was a pretty big wish. " Well that is a pretty big wish. May I ask why you want a Saber Fang? Aren't you a little young to be learning how to pilot a Zoid?"

" I want one to start training, that way I will be one of the best Zoid pilots out there. I'm going to go into the military and be their best land pilot, just like my dad."

" Thank you for sharing Karl, you may take your seat. Everyone get out a pencil and nothing else…"

The school day had ended about an hour ago and Irvine was over at the Shubaltz house. Karl was allowed to have Irvine over for a sleepover. It was going to last the weekend. The three had finished the little homework they had in less than ten minutes. When Karl's and Thomas' parents got home they would have dinner and open presents. Being it was Friday the boys would be able to stay up really late that night. The boys played around until Karl heard his parents come in.

" They're home." Karl stated.

The three boys went downstairs to greet Mr. and Mrs. Shubaltz. Afterwards they had an elaborate dinner. When dinner was finished it was time for Karl to open his presents. The entire time Karl opened his gifts he was having fun. He thanked his parents his friend, and brother. The three friends went upstairs and played late into the night, falling asleep exhausted from the days events. 

The boys were awakened early on Monday morning for school. Tired from having stayed up late the last three nights in a row they begrudgingly got out of bed. On the way to school they ran into Irvine's mom. Before going into the school she stopped Irvine and asked to be alone with him for a few minutes. Being polite the brothers left Irvine and his mom alone to talk. When Irvine came in he told them some grave news.

" I'm moving. I will be leaving in a month." The three boys were saddened. The three of them would probably never see each other again. Thomas looked over at Karl who looked upset to hear that. Suddenly he got an idea.

" Hey guys why don't we get something for each other to remember that we were friends? You never know maybe it will help us find each other later in life."

" That's a really good idea. But what are we going to get?" Irvine asked.

" How about a armband?" Karl mentioned.

" Why an armband?" His brother asked.

" The armband will be able to be worn under clothes and bracelets won't work. Necklaces will probably be really easy to break or knot up. The armband can be cloth, that way it won't break so easily."

" I agree, but what should we put on it to identify each other?" Irvine added.

" We can put a dragon on it done in permanent marker that way it won't fade." Thomas explained.

" Good idea. It will be the symbol of our friendship forever." They all agreed.

One month later Karl and Thomas were saying goodbye to their best friend and visa versa. All three of them were wearing their armbands proudly. Irvine's family owned two Zoids, a Redler, and a Dark Horn. Because of the boy's friendship their parents had also gotten close to one another. As a going away present to Irvine's parents, Karl and Thomas' parents had gotten them a Command Wolf for when Irvine reached the age to pilot a Zoid ( the same one as in the show).

June 15 ( summer before 3rd grade)

It was a normal summer day where the brothers were able to sleep in. When they woke up they dressed and ran downstairs to see breakfast waiting for them, and their parents. 

" Morning Mom, Dad. Why are you home today?" Karl asked.

" We thought we would spend the day with you and we have a surprise for you." their mom answered.

" A surprise?" Thomas asked starting to get excited.

" Yes, so hurry up and eat," their father commanded.

The boys hurried and ate their food. When they were done their father and mother took them outside where two Zoids waited there for them. They were a Redler and a Gunsniper. Karl and Thomas stared at the Zoids. " Are these ours?" Thomas asked for the two of them cause Karl was speechless.

" Yes, the Gunsniper is for Karl, and the Redler is for you," his father answered, " Though if you decide to switch on and off on who gets what that's fine with us.

" This is great!" they both cried. " Thank you!"

" Let's get a picture of you two in front of your Zoids." The boys got in front of their Zoids getting ready for the picture. Once the picture was taken they ran over to their parents and hugged them. They took another picture with Karl and Thomas standing in front of their parents grinning from ear to ear. 

" Will you teach us dad?" Karl asked.

" Of course! I promise I will teach you everything I know. I won't stop teaching you until you're out of the house."

July 20 

Thomas was happy he was now seven years old. He was only a little upset that his father had to miss his birthday. The two siblings were playing outside in their Zoids. Out in open fields they were racing. Karl and Thomas had agreed to switch who would have what every other week. Currently Karl was in the Redler and Thomas in the Gunsniper. No matter what Karl was winning the race every time in the Redler. The funny thing was the opposite of what was given to them was their specialty between the two Zoids. For instance Karl did better in the Redler and Thomas in the Gunsniper. All of a sudden they see a Zoid running for their mansion. It had Imperial markings of the military division their father was from. The two boys seeing that it wasn't their father's Zoid took off for the house wondering what was going on.

When they got there they saw their mom in the living room talking with one of dad's officers serving under him. Their father was a Colonel in the military at the time. The Lieutenant had an unhappy look on his face. Suddenly, the boys mom saw them and motioned them over. 

" What's going on?" Karl asked.

" Your father has died bravely in battle." Their mom informed them with tears in her eyes.

" When?" Karl and Thomas shouted.

The Lieutenant piped up, " Two days ago." Thomas was dumbfounded in shock. His father died on his birthday! Both boys were silently crying. Karl was really feeling sorry for his brother. He knew how hard this must be on him with dad dying on his birthday.

" He promised." Thomas murmured. " He promised he would never leave us!"

Karl sentiments were similar but he also added one other thought. " He also promised that he would teach us everything he knew about Zoids. How is he going to do that now? It's not fair!" Both brothers were distraught about the news. Two days later a memorial service was held. The boys would never forget especially Thomas for the rest of their lives. ( I know I'm a loser. Hides under Gundanium turtle shell. Be willing to throw anything you want at me! I don't mind after all I am an evil authoress!)

( 3rd grade somewhere in the middle of the year)

The boys were beginning to mature and grow both in mind and body. They had overcome the grief of losing their father. Still it hurt not having your dad there with you like the other kids. However knowing that he died to save other innocent lives like them helped comfort them. Each day the pain had lessened until gradually they were able to continue on with their lives remembering him in their hearts. The brothers were now sitting in a classroom listening to the teacher go on about something. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As everyone was walking out the teacher called, " Tomorrow is occupation day. Dress up as who you want to be in the future."

Karl and Thomas always the last ones out of the classroom heard the announcement. Karl looked over to his brother. " You know I never thought about that really. Remember last year when it was my birthday and I said I wanted to go military?"

" Yeah? Where you going with this?" Thomas queried.

" I think I'm going to dress up as a military officer. I think I'm even going to go military and become a Colonel like dad when I grow up. How about you?"

" I think I want to go military too but I also want to be a technician." Thomas answered back.

" You want to work with electronics too? I guess it does fit you being you're always taking things apart. If we want to go military we're going to have to work harder with our Zoids. We also are going to have to improve our physical strengths like running. I'm willing to go the distance if you do it with me. We'll train on our Zoids together and we'll work on our speed for running. We'll make the track team in high school every year. You game?" Karl proposed.

" It's a deal." Thomas agreed. With that the two brothers took off for home to start on their promise.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. Their younger years will be a lot shorter than their 6th grade on up. That is because many people can't remember that much that far back. If you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Once again special thanks to Kaiba-lover and Anime Queen for their wonderful reviews and ideas. Next chapter will continue on about their childhood. I will also put more of the shows take in here. What I mean by that is Thomas was always shunned by his parents and it was always Karl this and Karl that. The two brothers are still going to remain close and get even closer. But I'll have their mom start praising Karl more and leaving Thomas out. Poor Thomas! Don't worry Karl will comfort him like a good older brother! I have also figured out that I will post every three weeks on a Sunday. That is what I will shoot for. Currently I have company over this weekend so I am posting it a couple days early. Don't expect more until the 6th of October. Till next time Sayonara and Ja'ne. ^_~


	4. Balls, Sickness, and Instruments

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when they're kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is their fourth and fifth grade year. Next chapter is the last chapter of two grades per year then it will only be one. I have predicted about 11 chapters for this story. Also this story happens during the War after Karl met Van. Enjoy reading!! ^_^

Chap.4

(Fourth Grade: Karl-9, Thomas-8)

It had been a long day when the two brothers, Karl and Thomas, got home from school. The two boys had received report cards. Their grades were extremely good, but they wouldn't have a chance to tell their mom until later about them. She was having a ball with all her business friends which meant the boys would have to dress up in tuxes. They hated dressing up but they had no choice. The worst thing of all was they were always bored at these events.

" I'm tired!" Karl sighed, " And we still have a ball tonight."

" Sorry to coin a phrase here Karl but 'Does't mine ears deceive me.' You're actually complaining?" Thomas said to his brother as they headed upstairs to their room to get homework done before getting ready for the party.

" Yes," Karl replied simply. Out of nowhere a door slammed. " What was that?"

" Don't know." Thomas answered back with a shrug of his shoulders. Their question was answered when Tiffany came into view right as the two boys reached the top of the stairs.

" Karl, Thomas. I need to see you!" She called up the stairs.

" We're right here mom. No need to shout." Thomas called down to her. She looked up to see the siblings there on the stairs.

" Sorry about that, just wanted to ask you something before you get ready for the party tonight…"

" And that would be…?" Karl tiredly asked.

" How was your day at school? Didn't you get report cards today?" Their mother asked.

" Yes we did." Thomas answered. He got it out and dropped it over the railing letting it float straight into his mom's waiting hands.

" Karl what about you?" Karl pulled it out and did the same thing as Thomas.

" If you will excuse me mom, I want to get my homework done." Karl informed her as he walked past Thomas, down the hall, and into the room he and his brother shared. Thomas looked over his shoulder at his brother's retreating back. His brother wasn't kidding when he said he was tired, that thought worried Thomas.

When Tiffany let Thomas go he shot down the hall and to his room. Opening the door he saw Karl on his bed lying on his side. Thomas looked over at his brother, something was wrong, Karl had said he wanted to do homework but he wasn't, instead Thomas found him sleeping. 

Thomas walked over to his brother and called out softly, " Karl, you okay?" Hearing Thomas Karl sat up in bed and looked over at him. " You were okay at school."

" Not really. I had a headache ever since third period and I haven't been feeling good all morning." Thomas scrutinized Karl now that he had mentioned it, Karl was looking a little pale. At that moment Lisa walked in with a pile of laundry to put away for the boys. Seeing Karl lying down she was surprised to see he didn't look very well. 

" Karl you okay, honey?" Lisa queried concerned for him.

" Not really Lisa, I was just telling Thom, I've had a headache since nine-thirty this morning and I wasn't feeling good since I woke up."

" Okay, let's check your temperature. You'll still have to go to the ball I'm afraid but we can get you something for the headache at least." Lisa took Karl's temperature to see it was ninety nine point seven degrees. " Well you're running a slight fever. Why don't you lie down. I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready for the ball."

" Arigato, Lisa." Karl sighed gratefully as he laid down once again.

When Karl woke up Thomas was just finishing getting ready. Thomas seeing him awake hands him some medicine for his headache. " Here take this it'll help you feel better according to Lisa. I was about to wake you up."

Karl accepted the medicine. He then got up to get ready. After he was dressed the boys went downstairs to receive their mom's guests.

Once everyone was at the party, the boys went off to a little corner and talked trying to stay out of sight. After a while their mom found them and dragged them out of their corner introducing them to her colleagues. Their mom was always hoping to get them to follow in her footsteps and to have some connections in high places in case they needed a job. Not that the boys wanted that.

" Samuel, these are my sons Karl and Thomas. Currently Karl is the best in his class at school." Their mother told her colleague. Karl looked over at Thomas and gave him a look that said he knew that he had the same grades as him. Throughout the rest of the night their mom went on like this saying how good Karl was at everything. With the praise Karl's headache kept getting worse while Thomas' feelings were being hurt worse and worse.

Finally the boys were released for the night. Karl and Thomas to be polite resisted the urge to dart up the stairs like they really wanted to. When they were in the room the boy's changed into pajamas and lounged on the beds. Karl saw Thomas' hurt look, making up his mind quickly he went over to Thomas and gave him a hug, " Don't take to heart what mom said tonight. You know we have the same identical grades. It probably won't ever happen again."

After Thomas had a little time to vent about the unfair treatment, the boys fell asleep exhausted from the days events. 

The next day Karl woke up to see it was past eight thirty. He jolted out of bed. He was way late for school. Mom was going to kill him! When he left the bedroom he ran downstairs to the kitchen to see Lisa talking with the cook. Hearing something Lisa turned around to see Karl.

" Karl, you're supposed to be resting." She scolded him. Karl was confused, why was Lisa scolding him. He was late for school.

" Lisa, I thought I was supposed to go to school not stay home sleeping."

" Karl, you're still sick. I want you to stay home until you're over this cold. Thomas will bring back your schoolwork and your mom has already approved you staying home." Karl knew he had lost that argument. All of a sudden his stomach rumbled.

" I guess, I'm hungry. So what does the Dr. Lisa prescribe for breakfast?" Karl cheerfully asked of Lisa knowing good and well she knew he was teasing her.

Karl throughout the rest of the day was in his room reading some books he hadn't had a chance to read yet. He was towards the end of The Twin Magicians of ZI by: Michelle Wicks, when Thomas walked in from school. Thomas dropped his and Karl's books on his bed and looked over at his brother who seemed totally engrossed in his book.

" What are you reading?" Thomas inquired. Karl read on for a little while until he had a good place to stop.

" The Twin Magicians of ZI by: Michelle Wicks," Karl answered his sibling's question.

" What's it about?"

" It is about twin brothers who were Ancient Zoidians. They had the ability to use magic and end up on a quest to save the world. Want to read it when I'm done?" Karl looked over at his brother, waiting for his answer.

" Yeah sounds good. By the way we had a free day today at school. Our teacher was sick and the sub had no clue what to do and just gave us a free day to do anything we wanted so long as it was quiet." 

Karl went back to reading while Thomas started working on his electronics. The two boys were enjoying each other's company. The rest of the day was spent in peace and quiet.

(Fifth Grade)

It was the first day of school. The boys had enjoyed themselves all summer doing the things they liked reading, training on their Zoids, playing with electronics, and all in all driving the servants crazy with the exception of Lisa. When they got to their classroom they saw Mrs. Pellman, a female teacher in her late fifties. When class started, Mrs. Pellman, made an announcement, " This year we will start switching classes. This is the first year we are doing this. You will have three other teachers. On your way out to your first class check the board for your locker assignments. We will later today also take you to the band room. Anyone interested may talk with the band teacher about taking the class. Your dismissed for your first class."

The two boys were surprised to find that their locker was together and a top locker. Normally fifth graders only got bottom lockers. It turned out that a sixth grader was to short for a top locker and had been switched with them. 

The brothers went through math, science, and history without a hitch. They loved their teachers. Finally it was lunch. The boys ate enjoying themselves. During lunch they put their stuff in their lockers. After lunch the siblings had English. The boys suffered through English. Finally it was time for Band. The two of them were really looking forward to this. When they met the band director Mr. Fox the boys about jumped for joy. It was an old friend of the family! They would have a lot of fun in this class.

Throughout the class the boys tried out instruments. Karl chose percussion as his primary instrument and trumpet as a secondary. Thomas decided on trumpet. At the end of the day the boys ran home.

As soon as they were home the brothers were bouncing off the walls. They kept talking about school. Finally their mom came home. The two told their mom about band and their day. Tiffany was happy for them. She told them about a ball coming up. The two groaned but knew they had to go. It was just another thing they would have to get used to as they grew up.

It had been six months since they had chosen the brothers had chosen their instruments. Karl and Thomas had already had one concert, and were excelling exceptionally on their instruments. The school's annual art festival was coming up. Thomas had been asked to do a trumpet solo. The boys were also in choir. Karl was also asked to sing a solo at the festival. The boys were also in a few speech events. The boys were extremely busy on that day.

Throughout the day they ran through the school going from event to event. They did very well. Karl and Thomas placed first in all of their respective categories. At the ceremony they went proudly to receive their awards. During the preparation for the festival the two boys worked fiercely on the events they were participating in. Unfortunately they had started to neglect practicing with their Zoids.

" Thomas?" 

" What is it Karl?" Thomas replied.

" We've been neglecting our training on our Zoids. We need to get serious again." Karl and Thomas were at home. They were talking in their rooms while their mom had business partners over for finishing out a new deal. 

" You're right. Why don't we sneak downstairs, leave a note, and take our Zoids out and go practice?"

" Sounds great!" The two siblings took the back stairs out of the house. Climbing into their Zoids they left for their usual training spot. 

The two boys worked hard. Finally they were exhausted but pleased with themselves. They headed home. They went upstairs to collapse on their beds for a nap before dinner. Totally pleased with themselves for the hard work they had put in that day they drifted off to sleep.

" Thomas?" Karl called groggily before he fell asleep.

" What Karl?" Thomas answered just as tired.

" Goodnight."

" Goodnight." Those were the last words heard in that room before they drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by Lisa for dinner later.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. If you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again. Till next time… Ja'ne and Sayonara ^_~


	5. trip, fight w a teacher and sport teams

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when they're kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: Sorry for the loooonnnngg wait and not getting any out during X-Mas but I had to get my grades up and things came up at X-Mas that prevented me from writing. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is their sixth and seventh grade year. Next chapter starts one grade per year. Remember, this story happens during the War after Karl met Van. Enjoy reading!! ^_^

Chap.5 (6th Grade; Karl-11 hasn't had b-day yet, Thomas-11)

It was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow started school Karl and Thomas were now in their last year of elementary school. The boys were excited. Their mom had taken them out shopping to buy new clothes and school supplies. After getting home, the boys went out to practice in their Zoids. When they came back, their mom cornered them.

" Hi boys, how would you like to go to a movie?" their mother, Tiffany, queried.

" Great! Can we go see, Zoid Hunters?" Karl enquired. 

" Sure."

The three of them packed away into the jeep and headed towards the theater. Once they were there, they got their tickets and popcorn and went inside the theater. 

The movie was very exciting. It was about a tribe of Zians (my word for people who live on Zi) who were searching for the ultimate Zoid to defeat the oppressing power of the Zions, another tribal clan of Zi. In the process, two Zian boys meet up with the Zoidians and receive great power from them. The two boys Alex and Mike prevented this power from falling into the wrong hands. Ultimately they receive the greatest honor of their clan.

The boys left the movie completely satisfied. Once they were home the two got ready for tomorrow the start of their last year of elementary school. After they were done, exhausted, they crawled into bed.

The two woke up early, excited about what the new day had in store for them. Once they had ate breakfast and said goodbye to their mom and Lisa, they were on their way to school. The two brothers arrived at the school with plenty of time to spare. After they had set up their lockers, they decided to wait in the library for the warning bell to ring. 

Their talk was pretty random from Zoids to Music to the 6th grade trip that was at the end of this school year. It was tradition for the 6th grade class to go on a three day trip to the Imperial capitol, Guygalos. There they would go see the sites along with some educational junk but it wasn't that bad most of the time. There was only two requirements to go on the trip: 1. You had to be able to pay for it. 2. You had to be passing the grade. Neither of the requirements were a problem for the brothers. They had more than enough money, and they had no problems with grades ever.

Eventually the bell rang, halting their conversation. They went to class and found out they had two new teachers from the ones of last year. Their day went by quickly. The brothers had made a few new friends and still saw some of their old ones. Grinning from ear to ear the two went home and trained their goals of joining the military still present in their everyday lives.

(May of their 6th grade year)

Karl and Thomas were bouncing off the wall. This was the day they were leaving on the 6th grade trip. They would be away from home for three days with no parent to badger them to do this and do that. They were dressed in simple tank tops, shorts, and sneakers. Karl was wearing a baseball cap and Thomas was wearing sunglasses. The most interesting thing about their attire however was two armbands that were on both boys left arms. 

" Hey guys what are those armbands for? They look cool. Are those dragons on them? Where can I get one?" asked one of their friends, the boy's name was Kirk. 

" Whoa, whoa, and whoa, put the brakes on! Will you? One question at a time please!" Thomas told him. " To answer your questions, the armbands were a present to remember a friend, and yes they have dragons on them, and they were custom made by our friends mom."

" That's cool I would never have thought of that for a going away present." 

" Kirk?" Karl asked.

" Yes?"

" Shut up!" both Thomas and Karl said at once. They looked at each other and started laughing. That was Kirk for you. He could get on your nerves but deep down he was a great friend.

Suddenly, the teachers called the students onto the buses. It was finally time to go. 

The three boys, Kirk, Thomas, and Karl, got off the bus. They had finally gotten back from the trip to Guygalos. All three had had fun and were currently talking about the trip as they were waiting for their rides home. 

" Remember children! Summer Vacation is in two days! Don't forget to come to school for the two days of school next week! We won't have a lot of work so they will just be goof off days!" 

The two boys laughed. Karl and Thomas saw their mom and went over to her. They got into the jeep and drove home. The boys got through the two days of school left. Finally, Summer Vacation was here.

7th Grade (Karl – 13, Thomas – 12)

It was the middle of the school year. The season where the talk is Basketball, Christmas that had just past, and any other fad or fashion that is popular in school. It is also the season of cold and boredom for two brothers stuck in school with the most boring teacher of them all. They were in Science currently with Ms. Hall who just droned on and on about cellular reproduction and the structure of DNA on a molecular level. Stuff that they had been going over since the start of school and frankly the two boys were getting sick of the topic. Both however had had the worst luck of getting seats in the front of her room. 

Ms. Hall was the kind of teacher that wouldn't pay very close attention to her students… well her good students anyway. For there sat Karl and Thomas with books that were not pertaining to the topic of discussion which they were reading right in front of her face. Karl was reading a book about dragons while Thomas was reading some manga that he just happened to have in his backpack. The two had A's in her class. Strangely in a moment of a freak occurrence, Ms. Hall actually started paying attention.

" Karl and Thomas! Put those books away! Unless you wish to teach the class about everything we have covered and every thing we are about to cover for you obviously know all about it to be reading!" 

The two siblings stared straight at Ms. Hall. Thomas gave this look to Karl that purely said " Should we put her in her place?" Karl just looked at Thomas and nodded. Karl decided to speak up.

" Is that a challenge?"

" Yes it is!"

Thomas piped up, " Then we will teach the class. It is the same stuff we have been going over since the beginning of the year."

The teacher looked at them with dumb shock, clearly she had not expected that kind of reply from a student. She thought they would just obey and not take her up on her threat. The class started cheering at Thomas' remark for they too were sick of the subject and were glad someone was finally putting Ms. Hall in her place. The message was finally getting across that they already knew the material and were ready for a new subject to talk about. That started a new chapter in that teacher's life and definitely made science more interesting for the remainder of the year. 

March 7th Grade

It was baseball season as well as track season. Karl and Thomas still kept up with their training and their promise to one another. So as they had promised themselves in 3rd grade they went out for the track team. The first day of try outs was hard. Many wanted to be on the track team and the competition was vigorous. The next day first cut had been posted and both boys had gotten through that. They again went through another hard try out for the final cut. The results of the cut were to be posted on the gym's bulletin board. 

The boys were currently waiting for Math to get over so they could get to the gym for their final class of P.E. and hope to get a peak of the board before the end of school when every one was going to check out the results of the cut. The bell rang, the two of them taking off like a shot for the gym to change out then check the cut list. They quickly changed in the locker room. The P.E. teacher was having them play baseball so the two boys before leaving the locker room grabbed their baseball gear for they had also played a little at home. Among their equipment was their gloves, their bats, the ball, and the spikes they used for track and running during their training sessions at home.

The two of them were the first out of the locker room. They dropped off their stuff and told the teacher they were there and then they quickly ran over to the bulletin board. Sure enough the list was already up and had only been there for a couple minutes for it hadn't been there when they passed by it to go change in the locker rooms. Checking for their names, they ran down the list getting more disappointed as they went. Finally, they found their names at the very bottom of the list. They had not only made the running events they had also made the all around field events as well. 

The two boys thoroughly happy now went over to join their classmates in PE. They had been playing baseball for a week now and Karl was playing first base and Thomas was playing out field and occasionally allowed to pitch. Karl was aloud to be catcher whenever Thomas pitched for the two made what the PE teacher thought an unlikely team when it came to being pitcher and catcher together. At the end of PE that day the teacher came up to them. Pulling them aside he asked them.

" How would you two like to join the baseball team?" he queried for he was the baseball coach as well. 

They looked at him. " We would love to but we made the track team. There is no way we can do both and keep our grades up. We wouldn't even be able to go to all our meets or games for either sport because we would be rotating back and forth in sports."

The coach looked at them and raised a hand up, " I thoroughly understand. Oh well have fun and congratulations on your acceptance to the track team."

Walking home that night after the first track practice of the season, both boys were exhausted but happy. They were on their way to realize their dreams not only that they could always do baseball for fun on the school teams if they were not during track season. The rest of the school year and track season went on. The siblings won many trophies and awards for their track meets. They also at the end of the school year were awarded as the two best students of the year in grades. Bubbling over happy the two of them looked forward to a summer of training with their Zoids for their dreams of the future. 

" This has been a good year, Thom." Karl commented looking back on the school year.

" Yes it has." Thomas replied, " Yes it has, Karl. We have all summer for training and next year I'm sure it will be just good as this one."

As they were waiting for the blissful realm of sleep and dreams to come. The two looked back on the last year. As they fell asleep both of them said goodnight as blissful dreams came. The two boys had fallen asleep in their beds with peaceful smiles on their faces, looking to the promises of a new day tomorrow.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. If you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again. Till next time… Ja'ne and Sayonara ^_~


	6. sports titles and fiancees

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when they're kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is their eighth grade year. I'll try very hard to keep updating a lot sooner than I've been able to lately. Remember, this story happens during the War after Karl met Van. Enjoy reading!! ^_^

Chap.6 (8th Grade; Karl-14, Thomas-13)

Once again it was a new school year. Karl and Thomas were getting ready for their first day of school. They were chatting about what they thought they would be doing this year and what the classes would be like. Once they were dressed they went downstairs where they ran into Lisa, she ushered them over to their breakfast, made sure they ate, and then sent them out the door on their way to school. The two boys went to find out their homeroom assignments and get their class schedules for the year. 

They picked up their schedules and headed to their lockers. Once at their lockers they compared their schedules and homerooms. Unloading their junk that they brought with them into the locker they started talking about the new year.

" Karl what homeroom did you get?" Thomas queried looking at his own homeroom assignment. Karl picking up his own schedule took a look at it. 

" I have Ms. Groce. What about you?

" Really? I have Ms. Lynch. Looks like we're getting split up for the first time ever." Thomas replied. He looked at his brother gauging his reaction to the news.

" It was bound to happen one day Thomas. Anyways what classes do you have?" 

The boys continued to compare schedules to find that they only had three classes together that year, English, Science, and Band. A little bummed out they headed to their homerooms for the first ten minutes of the day when teachers got the attendance and made announcements. The bell rang for first period. The boys left their classrooms heading for first period. They ran into each other in the halls and headed to their first classes together since the classrooms where side by side. Karl went into History while Thomas went into Math. 

The day had been relatively easy for the boys after first period, Karl went to Math where Thomas went to PE. Their third period class was together which was band. After band, the boys went to English together. During 6th period they went separate ways again Karl having PE while Thomas went to History. Their 7th period was together with Science where they were lab partners together. Their final period was study hall which was held back in their homerooms. 

At the end of the day, Karl and Thomas met up to walk home together. The two were chatting about the school day. 

" Karl did you know that they changed when the baseball season is going to be?" Thomas asked.

" Nope. What did they do move it to the fall instead of the spring?" Karl inquired. Thomas shook his head yes. Karl looked at Thomas while he was thinking about the change in the baseball season. " Well now that it's in the fall we could play on the team and still do track in the spring Want to give it a try, Thom?"

Thomas looked off in the distance as he thought the idea over. He really did like the idea of playing for the school team but was also thinking whether or not they should do it, after all they had never played in a league before and other than PE had no prior experience in playing. " Sure why not! Let's try out! What's the worst they can say other than sorry we can't put you on the team cause of your inexperience?" 

A week later saw both boys in tryouts for the baseball team. There was Mr. Hamilton their PE teacher from last year and also the baseball coach. Before practice, he came over to Karl and Thomas. 

" I was wondering if you boys would try out for the team this year since it doesn't happen at the same time as the track season. What positions do you plan to try out for?" 

" Well Thomas is hoping for pitcher, and I am hoping for catcher." Karl answered Mr. Hamilton's question. Mr. Hamilton nodded and smiled at his answer. 

" I was hoping you two would say that. I don't think you boys will have a problem making the team."

The days tryouts went quickly. Two days later after school saw Karl and Thomas checking the cut off list. The two had made the team, Thomas as the pitcher, and Karl the catcher. The next day saw them on the field at practice. 

The baseball season had flown with their school doing extremely well and seeing them straight to the title game. It was the top of the 9th the score 0 –1 in the boys favor. Karl's and Thomas' team, the Saber Fangs, were on their home field and were to bat at the bottom of the 9th. So far Thomas had pitched a perfect game. There were two outs if he was to get one more out he would have a perfect game and win his team the title. 

The batter strode up to the plate. He stepped in the batters box with determination and confidence to end this. As the batter was getting set, Thomas turned around on the mound getting focused. He could feel the sweat trickle down his forehead and cascading in rivulets down the back of his neck. He watched his infielders and could hear their shouted words of encouragement to finish the game. 

Focused on the task at hand, Thomas swerved around and planted his foot on the rubber. He locked on to the sign that Karl was signaling him. Seeing it was a fastball, he nodded and straightened his back out. Getting set the cheers of the crowd in his ears, he pulled his arm back and ripped the ball towards home and straight for Karl. He waited the split second after the pitch to hear the umpires call of STRIKE ONE. 

Cheering mentally, Thomas caught the ball thrown back to him and chalked his hands with a Rosen bag. Once he was ready, he received the sign for another fastball from Karl and sent the ball whistling to home plate. He saw the batter swing and miss. He smiled internally as he heard the ump say STRIKE TWO. 

As he was setting up for the next pitch, the roar of the crowd filled his ears giving him the encouragement to finish this. His infielders were yelling at him to go for it and to kick the other teams butts. He received the sign from Karl, a curveball. Nodding he stood up. His eyes narrowed focusing entirely on Karl and the plate. He became deaf to the crowds roar. His lips pursed tightly in a hard line. His face was the perfect look of determination. As he let the ball loose towards the plate he knew that it was perfect. As Karl caught the ball, the ump yelled STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT! THAT'S THE BALL GAME!

Thomas jumped up and yelled in pure happiness. He ran and met Karl in between the pitcher's mound and home plate. They high-fived each other right before the entire team mobbed them. Thomas could hear the crowd chanting THOMAS over and over again. Karl's face as well as his mother's beamed with pride for Thomas. 

Karl looked up at his brother who was now on the shoulders of his teammates. " You did it Thomas! You pitched a perfect game!" Thomas smiled elated with joy for his accomplishment. He knew then this was one of the happiest moments of his life. He only wished that his dad could be there to see it. 

Jan. of 8th grade year

Christmas break seemed to fly for the two siblings. They decorated the Christmas tree with Lisa and their mom like they always did every year. It had kinda become a tradition for them. Lisa had made Christmas dinner which the boys had thoroughly enjoyed after the wonderful day they had. On New Year's Eve they had been permitted to stay up. As the clock struck midnight, the boys set off fireworks in their backyard. 

School had started back up for the two siblings and they were currently working on their homework when they heard the front door close signaling their mom was home. The two ran downstairs to greet their mother. When they were downstairs, the two brothers did a double take their mom had brought home a man with her. 

Seeing her sons, Tiffany smiled and waved them on over. " Karl, Thomas, this is Sean. He is a good friend of mine. Sean the one on the left is my son Karl, and the one on the right is my son Thomas."

Sean looked at them and smiled. " Nice to meet you," he greeted them, " Are you twins?"

Karl looked Sean over not liking how his mom and Sean were on such friendly terms. He definitely did not like the look of this. " No were not twins, sir. We are only around ten months apart. We just dress and look alike cause we feel like it. It's also to confuse our teachers."

" Aren't you in different grades? You can call me Sean instead of sir by the way."

Thomas also began to have a gut feeling that he didn't like this guy as well. " No, I started a year early."

Sean chatted a little longer with the two brothers, striking up friendly and meaningless conversation. Finally, Karl managed to change the subject. " Sean, why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Thomas looked at Karl, meeting Karl's eyes he thanked him for asking the question he most wanted to know. 

" I'm glad you asked that question. Well your mother and I have been going out. I just asked for your mother's hand in marriage, and she said we should run the idea by you two. Karl and Thomas' eyes met they both had shock and anger in their eyes. Instead of making a seen, the two nodded in agreement on a decision that they both knew the other was thinking of.

Thomas decided to speak up. " Well, you have to admit _Sean_, this has come as a surprise to both me and my brother. Could you give us some time to get used to the idea?"

" Thomas, right? Sure, I don't want you to jump into a hasty decision and be unhappy." Now the two brothers knew they didn't like this guy. He was way too polite. Besides to them it was like their mom was betraying Dad's memory. 

A week passed with the two boys scheming on how to get this guy to hate them and not want to marry their mom. They had finally decided that this guy was a stuffed up business man that only wanted their mom for her money. They figured the only way to get rid of him was have him do the same exact things that their dad used to do with them. It was the kind of stuff that would scare the shit out of any stuff nosed business man. Once they had their plan they put it to action. 

The boys were at breakfast with their mom and her fiancée. Sean had moved in after the announcement. He was going to live with them until the wedding. The siblings were having polite conversation with Sean never letting on what they had in store for him. Finally, Sean asked them what they planned to do with their day considering it was Saturday. 

Karl spoke up, " Well we always train with our Zoids during the day." Karl winked at Thomas while his mom and Sean weren't looking.

" Really, that is interesting." Sean replied trying to sound interested.

Karl knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough it happened as Thomas asked, " Hey, you know our dad used to train with us and ride along with us in our Zoids. Do you want to come along? It would be fun. It would be like Dad was back with us. If you're going to be our step-dad you might as well get used to doing stuff with us that we used to do with our father." Thomas smiled. To Sean and his mother, nothing was out of the ordinary, but to Karl, he could see the mischievous glint in Thomas' eyes. 

" Sure, I would love to join you!"

" Kay, you can ride along in the Redler with Karl. That okay with you Karl?" 

" No problem." Karl replied matching Thomas' facial expressions.

A half hour later saw Sean sitting in the Redler which the siblings dad had modified into a two seater when they were kids. Karl took off. Once the boys reached their training spot, Thomas popped up on a communication screen in the Redler and asked Karl if he would like to race. Karl replied in an affirmative. 

At first Sean, thought nothing of it until all of a sudden the Redler was flying at its top speed without letting up for a finish line that was at the end of the canyon which the boys training ground was in. The canyon that Karl and Thomas trained in wasn't straight and wide. It was very windy and narrow, flying at top speed in a Redler and having to maneuver was a very complicated task when canyon walls would all of a sudden appear out of nowhere in front of your face, and you would only have three seconds to avoid the canyon wall. By the time Karl reached the finish line, Sean was needless to say a little nauseous and frightened. 

But this was only the beginning of the torture that the boys planned to put Sean through. Karl then challenged Thomas to a scrimmage. Their normal rules was the first one with a radar lock on the other would win. Thomas was smart and managed to find a good sniping position for his Gun Sniper. For Karl to avoid a radar lock, he had to do a lot of nose diving only to pull up at the last second before hitting the canyon floor. This tactic didn't work however as Thomas managed to get a radar lock on the Redler and win the scrimmage. 

Sean was thoroughly frightened and nauseous by the time the scrimmage was over. He demanded that this stop and that Karl take them back to the mansion and land on solid ground. He kept ranting until the canopy was open on the Redler, and he was able to jump down onto solid ground again where he then puked his guts out. Once he was done heaving, Sean went straight through the mansion and past Tiffany and stormed out yelling that the marriage was off for no one could live with her barbarian children. 

Tiffany went straight to the kitchen were she knew she would find Karl and Thomas getting snacks from Lisa. Sure enough there was the two siblings munching on snacks thoroughly pleased with themselves. They were telling their training session to Lisa, who was smiling, smiles plastered on their faces the entire time. 

" Well! What do you two have to say for yourself? My engagement with Sean is terminated thanks to the two of you!" She screamed at them, tears rolling down her cheeks. Thomas and Karl looked at each other feeling guilty now that they saw how much he meant to their mother. 

" You could sort of say we submarined him. We're really sorry that we did it now." The two of them said in unison. The guilt was showing in their eyes. They were looking at the floor ashamed at their childish behavior. 

" Well what's done is done. But you boys have to realize that your father is never coming back. He would have wanted us to move on and be happy." Their mother scolded them. 

" But mom, we are happy!" They both cried.  That night the two brothers fell asleep content that Sean was gone but guilty that they had destroyed a chance at their mother's happiness.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. If you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again. Till next time… Ja'ne and Sayonara ^_~


	7. Preview of things to come, and AN

Chaotic Century Zoids fic. This is about the Shubaltz brothers when they're kids and their relationship to each other. Being the series doesn't go into detail things in this story may be OOC. My theory of the Shubaltz brothers life as kids.

Disclaimer: Check Bio in author section.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the lack of updating lately, but ironically, a small part of this story is based on personal experiences and the rest what I wanted them to do. Their class schedules and any actual classes they have with a few exceptions are my own personal experiences, like the one in chap.5 with the science teacher I actually did that. ; Cranking out chapters past their 9th grade year will be a little hard considering I'm only in 11th grade myself. Remember, this story happens during the War after Karl met Van. Enjoy reading!!

Preview of Chap.7 (9th Grade; Karl-15, Thomas-14)

It was their first year in high school and Karl and Thomas couldn't be more hyper or happy. Finally, they could actually take a Zoid course in school. They also ended up lucky in the fact that the locker they were sharing was right next to the Zoid shop (think auto shop in most schools). The two had just got to school and immediately headed for their locker to drop their stuff off mostly being locker shelves, baseball equipment for tryouts, and any extra things that they didn't need right away. They then headed to the library to meet their fellow friends and partners in crime from last year.

A/N: I need to know what you think before I continue with this story. If you want to see what the two were like in the past please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME THE REASONING BEHIND THE FLAMES!!!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews once again. Till next time… Ja'ne and Sayonara

A/N # 2: By taking a look at the original author note for Chap.7 on this story, It has been a very long time since I even looked at this story to write in it. In the original I was talking how I was in 10th grade well in reality I'm a Junior now in what is known as the International Baccalaureate Program or IB for short. This means work load for homework will be extremely heavy. However, lucky for me because of the honors program I am in I can write a fair amount of creative stories so I will get time to write. My main reason for not writing however is no longer because my grades were suffering but that in May of 2003 my mother was diagnosed with cancer. This as I know you are aware of was way more important than any of my stories. My mom passed away in Feb. 2004. Since then to help get over my grief I have been writing a lot of stories. Some are of original ideas others fanfics for other genres. I just wanted to let you know that I have NOT given up on this story. I still wish to complete it. So keep an eye out for an update hopefully within the next couple of days.

P.S. BIG thank you to Sara who left a review of encouragement after a year of no reviews on the story. This helped remind me to get my sorry butt back in gear with this story. As such I feel like rewarding her (not that you other readers weren't as faithful and don't deserve awards ). The next chapter will be dedicated to her along with she will receive a cameo appearance. (Ironically this works out well with my story plot. )

Till next time Sayonara and Ja'ne.

RowenDuo a.k.a. Randi Tigani


End file.
